El Dragón con el alma de Hielo
by Hugo365
Summary: Las cosas han ido bien para Fairy Tail, han resuelto muchos problemas en Fiore y son conocidos como el gremio mas fuerte de dicho pais. El maestro recibe una solicitud para un trabajo y decide mandar a Natsu y Gray, que pasara con esta misión. Encontraran un nuevo aliado o un nuevo enemigo.
1. El trabajo

Saludos gente algunos ya me conocen, bueno vengo con este nuevo proyecto que no me deja en paz desde que se me ocurrió. En esta historia habrá un OC, puede que en el futuro haya algunos más. En fin que eso es todo y comienzo con este nuevo fic.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo mi OC me pertenece.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 1: El Trabajo.**

Un día más en Fairy Tail los miembros del gremio se encontraban tranquilos como de costumbre.

El maestro Makarov se encontraba sentado en la barra como de solía ser.

—¡Natsu, Gray vengan un momento por favor! —Exclamo el maestro en la dirección donde se encontraban esos dos.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba el anciano.

—¿Que pasa maestro? —Interrogo Gray cuando llegaron a la posición del anciano.

El hombre se observó a los dos jóvenes por un momento haciendo que los chicos comenzaran a ponerse de nervios.

—Dinos abuelo que es lo que pasa. —Pidió Natsu viendo hacia el maestro.

—Hay un trabajo que quiero pedirles que hagan. —dijo Makarov seriamente.— Sin embargo puede ser un trabajo un tanto peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? ¿Qué trabajo hay que hacer? —Pregunto Gray intrigado.

—Tienen que traer al gremio a un hombre conocido simplemente como Kazuki, los rumores dicen que está en un bosque al este de Magnolia.

—Es solo un hombre que tan difícil puede ser capturarlo. —Comento Natsu sin darle importancia.

—Dicen los rumores que es un mago que utiliza el hielo de forma letal. —Continúo el maestro Makarov sin prestar atención a Natsu.

—Escuchaste eso Gray seguramente es mejor que tú en la creación de hielo. —dijo Natsu con un tono burlón mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba Gray.

—Te destrozare maldito pirómano. —Contesto Gray mientras, le daba un puñetazo a Natsu en el rostro.

—¡Vas a pagar por eso maldito pervertido!

—No me molestes flamitas.

—Toma esto ojos caídos. —exclamo Natsu al tiempo que pateaba a Gray en el abdomen.

Tras unos cuantos segundos el maestro le dio un puñetazo a cada uno de ellos, dejándolos adoloridos en el suelo.

—No es el momento para esto, idiotas. —regaño el maestro severamente. —¿Harán el trabajo o llamo a alguien más?

—Lo haremos.— respondieron los dos mientras se ponían de pie.

—Bien entonces pueden partir cuando estén listos.

Los dos magos salieron del gremio, yendo cada uno hacia su respectiva casa para prepararse.

Unas horas después los dos jóvenes se encontraban en camino hacia la supuesta localización de este sujeto.

—Natsu, ¿de verdad crees que este sujeto sea tan peligroso? —Cuestiono Happy quien volaba

—No lo sé Happy si el abuelo lo dice es probable que sí.

Unas cuantas horas de camino después Gray y Natsu se encontraban en medio del bosque, inmediatamente comenzaron su búsqueda, ambos atentos dada la advertencia de Makarov de que el hombre era peligroso.

—¿Gray recuerdas la descripción que nos dio el abuelo?

—Si, dijo que era un hombre alto de aproximadamente 1.78, piel blanca, cabello azul cerca del hombro y ojos del mismo color.

—¿Oye que es eso? —Cuestiono Natsu mientras caminaba hacia un edificio que parecía se encontraba en ruinas.

—No recuerdo que eso estuviera aquí antes, Natsu ten cuidado. —Sugirió Gray mientras seguía al asesino de dragones de fuego.

Por dentro de aquel edificio se veía que la naturaleza había recuperado lo que le pertenecía, dentro la vegetación había crecido por todos lados, y había unos cuantos pilares que habían caído por el paso del tiempo.

—Gray aquí hay alguien más. —Comento Natsu mientras se acercaba al chico.

Los chicos caminaban lentamente mientras se acercaban a donde la nariz de Natsu los guiaba.

Ambos entraron a una nueva habitación.

—Así que nos volvemos a encontrar Salamander. —dijo alguien arriba de ellos.

—Ahh Erigor no pensaba en volver a verte—Saludo Natsu viendo hacia arriba.

—No creas que te dejare ganar tan fácilmente esta vez Salamander.

—Tú no eres mi objetivo pero de cualquier manera te usare como calentamiento.

—Aquí voy Salama...

En ese momento Erigor cayó al suelo inconsciente, y justo detrás de el había un hombre que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción del maestro Makarov.

—Oye Erigor, ¿estás bien? —Pregunto Natsu sorprendido al verlo caer al suelo.

—¿Tu quién diablos eres? —Continuo Gray con las preguntas.

—Uhhh, no tengo porque responder a sus preguntas, si no quieren terminar como este sujeto les convendría largarse de aquí ahora. —Sugirió Kazuki al tiempo que pateaba al inconsciente Erigor.

—Oye no sé quién eres pero atacar así a alguien que no se puede defender, no te lo perdonare. —Advirtió Natsu evidentemente molesto.

—Natsu espera —dijo Gray deteniendo al chico en el momento—. ¿Tú eres Kazuki verdad?

—Así es, y creo que no me entendieron, dije que deben largarse ahora. —Amenazo el nuevamente.

—Lamentablemente no podremos hacer eso, tú vendrás con nosotros.

—Bueno ustedes saben quién soy, ahora yo quiero saber ¿quiénes son ustedes?

—Somos Magos de Fairy Tail y te llevaremos con nosotros. —Continuo Gray

—Me pareció escuchar que este idiota de Erigor mencionaba a un tal Salamander, entonces tú el de la bufanda blanca debes de ser Natsu Dragneel. ¿O me equivoco?

—Vaya veo que me conoces, bien entonces iras por las buenas o por las malas. —Contesto Natsu golpeando sus puños uno contra el otro.

—Bien si pueden derrotarme, lo pensare.

—Entonces aquí voy. —Continúo Natsu preparándose para pelear. —Gray déjame este tipo a mí.

—Lo siento Natsu no estamos jugando te ayudare.

—Solo me estorbaras pero como gustes.

Natsu se lanzó hacia delante quedando de frente a Kazuki, en ese momento lanzo un puñetazo directo hacia la cara de su oponente, aunque fue fácilmente esquivado.

—Vamos Salamander sé que eso no es todo lo que puedes hacer.

—Cabron, no te creas mucho solo porque lograste esquivar un golpe.

En ese momento Kazuki saco una espada que tenía cubierta por la chaqueta que lleva puesta al momento, atacando a Natsu con una estocada hacia el frente que el difícilmente evadio, dejando un pequeño corte en la mejilla del peli-rosa.

—**Ice-make Lance**. —Exclamo Gray lanzando múltiples lanzas en contra de su oponente golpeándolo de lleno.

El mago salio impulsado y se estrelló con una pared, levantándose sin ningún daño visible.

—¿Hielo? Ya veo tú debes ser Gray Fullbuster, claro era de esperarse que Fairy Tail mandara a un par de sus mejores magos, el asesino de dragones y el usuario de creación de hielo. Creo que debería sentirme honrado de poder pelear con ustedes.

—**Karyu No Hokou.** —Exclamo Natsu atacando con su rugido, mandando nuevamente al mago al suelo. Sin embargo el nuevamente se levantó como si no lo hubieran atacado.

—Vamos a ver si ustedes son dos aparentemente estoy en desventaja, pero que se le va a hacer. —Hablo Kazuki revelando una segunda espada de lado contrario de donde había tomado la otra.— Entonces no me quedara más que atacar con todo lo que tengo.

Kazuki se lanzó en contra de Gray intentando acertar con un corte de ambas espadas, Gray salto hacia atrás esquivando las armas del sujeto, pero en cuando estuvo en el suelo recibió una patada en el rostro que lo mando unos metros hacia atrás.

—¿Que no se suponía que este sujeto usaba magia de hielo? —Cuestiono Natsu al ver a Gray recibir tal patada.

—Eso dijo el maestro pero aparentemente con el combate armado también es bueno.

—Así que les dijeron que uso magia de hielo, eso es cierto pero no es mi forma de pelear fovorita, jamás me ha gustado depender de la magia para pelear.

Natsu volvió a donde se encontraba Kazuki y los dos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, Natsu acertó con un golpe directo a la quijada, el respondió con un codazo en el estómago. A su vez Natsu contra ataco con un patada directa al rostro.

Unos cuantos golpes después Natsu y Kazuki se encontraban recuperando el aliento antes de volver a atacar.

Kazuki volvió a intentar atacar con una de sus dos espadas, Natsu esquivaba cada uno de los ataques.

—**Karyu no Enchu.** —Grito Natsu lanzando un puñetazo impulsado por fuego en su codo directo hacia la espada de su oponente, en el momento que ambos ataques se estrellaron la espada de Kazuki se rompió en varios partes y el puñetazo lo golpeo de lleno en la cara mandándolo varios metros lejos de Natsu.

Kazuki se levantó nuevamente esta vez visiblemente dañado por el ataque del asesino de dragones.

—**Ice-Make Hammer** —Gray ataco con una martillo bastante grande al debilitado Kazuki, el por poco logro esquivarlo, aunque se detuvo en frente de Gray que lo recibió con un puñetazo en el estómago que lo puso de rodillas.

El joven se intentó recuperar esquivando varios de los golpes que Gray intentaba darle, en un giro rápido Kazuki logro golpear a Gray en la nuca con la empuñadura de lo que quedaba de una de sus espadas, abriendo su guardia unos segundos para lanzar una estocada con la espada que quedaba entera logrado atravesar a Gray por el abdomen.

Gray inmediatamente cayó de rodillas escupiendo un poco de sangre, y quedando fuera de combate, por el momento.

—Bien Salamander eso nos deja solamente a ti y a mí para terminar con esto.

—No creas que Gray es tan blando eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo.

Kazuki se lanzó hacia Natsu con el arma que le quedaba, el peli-rosa esquivo hábilmente varios de los ataques de su oponente y contra ataco, acertando con una serie de puñetazos que dejaron a su oponente permaneciendo de pie difícilmente.

—Gray, deja de estar de perezoso levántate. —Exigió Natsu alejándose de su oponente varios metros.

El peli-negro hizo caso a las palabras de Natsu y se levantó lentamente, había cerrado su herida con un poco de hielo hecho por sí mismo.

—Bien nudista, ahora que esta débil congélalo para que podamos llevarnos a este idiota.

—Como digas ojos-puntiagudos. —Respondió Gray ya de pie totalmente.

Gray levanto sus manos y las apunto hacia el joven peli-azul que aún se encontraba luchando incluso por estar de pie. Unos segundos después se encontraba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo.

—Vaya esta pelea sí que fue dura, aunque no fue justo para él, nosotros éramos dos. —Comento Natsu con una de sus sonrisas características.

—La pregunta es cómo nos llevaremos a este sujeto de esta manera. —Se cuestionó Gray mientras veía el bloque de hielo que tenía capturado a Kazuki.

—No se preocupen magos de Fairy Tail, no tendrán que llevarme de ninguna manera.

—¿Espera el hablo? —Dijo Gray incrédulo.

Los dos miraron hacia donde se encontraba su oponente y quedaron impactados al ver que el peli-azul se encontraba comiendo el hielo en el que Gray lo había capturado.

—Vaya eso estuvo bien, haces un hielo de excelente calidad Gray-san. —Dijo Kazuki burlonamente.— Bien, después de esta comida me he recuperado, ¿continuamos?

—¡Eso no es justo, él se comió el hielo. —Exclamo Natsu haciendo un berrinche.— Espera se comió el hielo, ¿eres un asesino de dragones?

—Así es Salamander, y ahora que sabes eso creo que te debo mostrar mi magia.

—Oye espera eso no es justo tu comiste solo.

—Es una pena Salamander.

—Así que estabas esperando a que eso pasara. —Comento Gray molesto.

—**¡Hyoryu no Hokou...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bien chicos antes de irme antes de irme les aclarare algunos de los ataques que seguramente la mayoría de ustedes ya saben pero bueno igual lo hare.

Karyu no Hokou: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego.

Karyu no Enchu: Codo Ardiente del Dragón de Fuego.

Hyoryu no Hokou: Rugido del Dragón de Hielo.

Bueno esas son las aclaraciones, supongo que la mayoría de ellas fueron innecesarias xDD pero tenía que hacerlo por si acaso.

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, se que fue algo corto pero los capítulos que vienen serán de mayor duración.

P.D: Para los que esperan un capítulo de mi otro fic puede que salga en un rato, pero seguro ya esta mañana en la tarde.

Bueno chicos nos vemos.


	2. Clase-S

Hola amigos. Pues yo molestando una vez más por aquí.

**En este capítulo puede hay un poco de spoilers sobre acontecimientos importantes así que si no has visto Fairy Tail hasta al menos el capítulo 122 (anime) asumes tu propio riesgo al continuar con la lectura, bueno supongo que la mayoría de los que están aquí ya ha visto todo así que supongo que no importa xDDD.**

Bueno espero disfruten este capítulo.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Clase-S**

—Una vez más es este momento del año. —Comentaba Lucy sentada frente a Mirajane.

—Sí, y parece que será lo mismo de todos los años.

—Aun no puedo creer que ya hayan olvidado lo que paso la última vez, nos atacó el gremio oscuro más fuerte de todos, casi somos exterminados por Acnologia y de cualquier manera todos quieren participar en ese examen.

Las dos chicas miraban atentamente el caos que había en ese momento, gente por todo el gremio peleando por los trabajos disponibles.

—¡Yo vi ese trabajo primero, suéltalo! —Exclamaba Natsu mientras sostenía una hoja de papel por un lado.

—Pero tú no podrás cumplirlo rosita. —Contestaba Kazuki tirando del papel del otro lado.

—Esos dos están discutiendo otra vez. —Dijo Lucy observando al par de jóvenes.

—Es probable que en cualquier momento aparezca Gray y se una a esa pelea. —Continúo Mira sin perder su típica sonrisa.

—Vamos chicos pueden hacer el trabajo juntos. —Sugirió Wendy mientras se ponía en medio de los dos chicos intentando separarlos.

—**¡KARYU NO HOKOU! **

—**¡HYORYU NO HOKOU!**

—Esperen chicos, dejen que me quite del medio. —Hablo Wendy desesperada al ver lo que estaban por hacer sus compañeros.

Los dos magos liberaron su rugido al mismo tiempo. Golpeando a Wendy dejándola fuera de combate al momento.

Inmediatamente Lucy se levantó de su asiento para auxiliar a la peli-azul derribada.

—¡Idiotas, dense cuenta de lo que están haciendo! —Exclamo Erza a lo lejos.

Tanto el peli-azul como el peli-rosa dejaron de pelear en el momento, mientras observaban como Erza se acercaba lentamente.

—Quiero que se disculpen en este momento. —Exijo Erza.

—Oblígame rojita. —Respondió Kazuki.

Erza desenvaino su espada en ese momento, para momentos después ser imitada por el chico.

El chico se lanzó hacia Erza lanzando varias estocadas hacia el frente que eran esquivadas con facilidad. La pelea siguió de la misma manera por unos cuantos segundos, Erza se limitaba a evadir los atacas que eran dirigidos hacia ella mientras que Kazuki comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Es tu última oportunidad de disculparte por las buenas. —Reitero Erza mientras apuntaba su arma hacia el chico.

—**HYORYU NO KOUKEN— **Exclamo el peli-azul mientras lanzaba un puñetazo cargado con energía congelante hacia la peli-roja nuevamente siendo esquivado fácilmente.

Erza lanzo un puñetazo hacia el estómago de Kazuki acertando de lleno y causando que quedara de rodillas.

El joven lentamente se volvió a poner de pie, mirando a Erza sorprendido.

Erza tomo al joven por el cuello levantándolo y acercándolo bastante a su rostro.

—**HYORYU NO HOKOU**

El ataque esta vez dio de lleno en el rostro de Erza pero una vez que se disipo la nube congelante todos pudieron ver que Erza simplemente tenía unos cuantos rasguños.

Erza levanto su puño nuevamente dispuesta a propinarle al peli-azul un nuevo golpe.

—Basta Erza-san, es suficiente. —dijo Wendy poniéndose en frente de la peli-roja.

—Wendy incluso después de lo que te hicieron los quieres defender.

—Ellos son así Erza-san, además estoy bien sus ataques no eran serios en ese momento.

La peli-roja libero el cuello de Kazuki causando que el joven cayera de rodillas al suelo aun un poco sorprendido por la falta de efectividad de sus ataques en contra de Erza.

—Erza pateo tu trasero. —dijo Natsu mientras reía.

—No hubiera sido diferente si hubieras sido tú el rival. —Contesto el peli-azul molesto.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —Pregunto Natsu desafiante.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Con estas palabras Natsu se lanzó en un ataque hacia Erza, para a los pocos segundos ser derribado de la misma manera que Kazuki.

—Lo sabía. —dijo Kazuki para sí mismo mientras observaba la escena.— Por cierto Wendy tengo que disculparme contigo, cuando discutía con el no note tu presencia, de verdad lo siento.

—No hay problema Kazuki-san. —Respondió Wendy con su amabilidad habitual.

—Bien ahora que eso está resuelto, me tengo que ir.

Muchos en el gremio se preguntaban porque este chico había llegado al gremio, originalmente había llegado capturado como parte de una misión. Pero de alguna manera el ahora formaba parte de Fairy Tail, con su adición al gremio ahora era 4 los asesinos de dragones, 5 si se contaba a Laxus como tal.

—Vaya Wendy solo tú puedes perdonar a un par de idiotas como esos por lo que hicieron. —Reprocho Carla a Wendy.

—No hay forma de evitarlo Carla, además no es que me hayan querido dañar de cualquier manera. —Respondió Wendy

—Wendy yo también tengo que disculparme por lo que hice hace un momento.

—Natsu-san, no te preocupes estoy bien.

—Ya veo, me alegro.

—Por cierto Natsu-san, ¿tú fuiste uno de los elegidos por el maestro para traer a Kazuki-san al gremio verdad?

—Así fue Wendy. ¿Porque la pregunta?

—Bueno me gustaría saber cómo fue que paso de objetivo a ser miembro del gremio.

—Pues lo encontramos en un edificio abandonado, el con tan solo un golpe dejo fuera de combate a Erigor, después de eso Gray y yo lo enfrentamos en un combate en un principio parecía que no sería tan difícil, pero de alguna manera el logro dejar fuera de combate al stripper por un momento dejando la pelea entre él y yo solamente.

—Lastimo a Gray-san, eso significa que es un oponente difícil.

—Y sí que lo era Wendy, después mientras Gray se recuperaba yo tuve que pelear solo durante un tiempo, aparentemente este sujeto se encontraba débil en ese momento del combate, creí que teníamos el combate ganado, así que en cuanto Gray se recuperó un poco le sugerí que lo congelara para poderlo traer.

—¿Entonces así fue que lo trajeron?

—No Wendy, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que él también es un asesino de dragones.

—Bueno sí.

—El congelarlo fue el peor error que pudimos cometer, a los pocos instantes él se encontraba libre nuevamente, y la peor parte se estaba comiendo el hielo de Gray, con lo que recupero sus fuerzas, volviendo a iniciar el combate.

—Gray-san estaba herido, ¿cómo lograron traerlo de vuelta?

—Bueno eso fue lo más increíble. Tras eso el me mostro su magia, en un principio me sorprendí, ataco con su rugido y logro lastimarme bastante, Gray a pesar de estar herido y con muy poco poder mágico lo ataco con sus espadas de hielo, pero por hacer eso termino con su poder mágico y quedado definitivamente fuera de la batalla. Sin Gray la batalla se complicó aún más, yo estaba casi sin poder mágico.

—Hubiera querido ver eso.

—El atacaba con su magia, no daba descanso, pero al parecer por usar su magia de forma tan impulsiva él también se quedó rápidamente con poco poder mágico. Después de sufrir bastante en esa pelea logre golpearlo de lleno con mi propio rugido. Quedando en ese momento ambos sin poder mágico.

—¿Entonces cómo fue que lo trajeron aquí Natsu-san? —Pregunto Wendy intrigada.

—Él había dicho que si lográbamos derrotarlo consideraría venir con Gray y conmigo. Al estar ambos en esas condiciones el mismo decidió venir.

—Bueno ahora entiendo cómo es que lo trajeron, pero aún sigo sin entender, ¿cómo termino siendo parte del gremio?

—Pues si quieres saber eso Wendy, se lo tendrás que preguntar a él o al abuelo, en cuanto lo trajimos aquí el abuelo se encerró con él y tuvieron una larga conversación en la que solo ellos saben que hablaron. Pues eso es todo lo que te puedo contar Wendy, ahora debo irme, aún hay un trabajo que debo hacer. —Anuncio Natsu mientras se acercaba a la salida del edificio.

—Eh Natsu-san —Musito Wendy dudosa.

—¿Que pasa Wendy?— pregunto Natsu sin detenerse.

—Kazuki-san se llevó el trabajo.

—¡¿Que!? Ese bastardo, como se atreve a llevarse mi trabajo, Kazuki ven acá yo vi esa petición primero. —Exclamo Natsu mientras corría hacia las calles.

* * *

Y finalmente llego un nuevo día, en el salón principal del gremio se podía ver un podio y el todos los magos de clase S acompañados por el maestro Makarov. Poco a poco los miembros del gremio se iban acumulando, esperando con ansias el momento en el que maestro anunciaría a los candidatos a ser un mago de clase S.

Una gran multitud ya se encontraba reunida., susurrando entre ellos.

¡Silencio! El maestro va a hablar. —Exclamo Erza junto a Makarov.

Todos en ese momento dejaron sus temas de conversación y prestaron atención al frente.

—Una vez más ha llegado este momento del año, he estado observando a todos y cada uno de ustedes, analizando sus acciones. Todos han hecho un buen trabajo y estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes. Ahora anunciare a los que participaran en el examen.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a susurrar nuevamente, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

—Silencio. —Exclamo Erza para calmar a los presentes nuevamente.

—Los participantes de este año serán: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Juvia Lockser y Kazuki Midarezaki. Las condiciones del examen de este año serán explicadas mañana. Por ahora se explicaran las reglas básicas.

—Bien al igual que la última vez, los escogidos podrán llevar a un compañero, las condiciones son las mismas: Debe ser un mago de Fairy Tail y no puede ser un mago de clase-S mañana a las 8 de la mañana se darán los detalles del examen. —Explico Erza al resto del gremio.

—Bien Happy esta vez sí que me convertiré en un mago de clase-S —Aseguro Natsu mientras veía a Happy.

—¡Aye, sir. —Afirmo el exceed mientras volaba alrededor del peli-rosa.

—Bien Lucy, lamento decirte que una vez más tomare prestado a Loke para el examen. —Le decía Gray a la rubia.

—Claro y esta vez sí completaremos ese examen. —Afirmo Loke detrás de Lucy.— Lo siento Lucy nuevamente tendré que anular nuestro contrato por un tiempo. No te preocupes estoy usando mi propio poder mágico para estar aquí.

—No es justo nuevamente quede fuera del examen —Se lamentaba Alzack a lo lejos.

—Bueno, tal vez el próximo año. —decía Bisca mientras lo observaba.

Todos los aspirantes tenían un compañero, Natsu acompañado por Happy, Gray con Loke, Elfman con Evergreen, Cana con Lucy, Freed con Bickslow, Levy con Gajeel y Juvia con Lissana. Todos estaban listos salvo Kazuki quien aún se encontraba solo en una esquina del gremio.

Poco a poco el edificio del gremio comenzaba a quedar solo, la mayoría de los miembros que no participarían en el examen se habían ido a hacer algún trabajo y algunos de los candidatos ya se habían ido para prepararse.

—Kazuki-san. —Llamo Wendy a su compañero.

—¿Que pasa Wendy?

—Felicidades por haber sido elegido para el examen.

—Gracias, supongo.

—¿Pasa algo? No te ves animado.

—Nada importante. —Respondió el sin mirar a la chica.

—¿Quién será tu compañero? —Pregunto Wendy curiosa.

—Erza dijo que era posible tener un compañero, pero en ningún momento dijo que fuera obligatorio. Por lo tanto iré solo. —Continúo el peli-azul sin darle importancia.

—Pero Kazuki-san, todos tendrán un compañero, estarías en desventaja.

—Entiendo... Bueno te veré después Wendy. —Anuncio Kazuki mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Finalmente el día había llegado los miembros elegidos para el examen se encontraban reunidos fuera del edificio del gremio, la puerta se encontraba cerrada aún faltaban unos pocos minutos para las ocho de la mañana.

Exactamente a las ocho las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

Los miembros elegidos por el maestro comenzaron a entrar lentamente. Y se sorprendieron bastante al ver a cierta persona en el gremio.

—Hola chicos, gusto en verlos de nuevo.

—¡Mystogan! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? —Exclamaron todos al verlo.

—Bueno chicos es una larga historia más adelante se las contare, por ahora escuchen lo que el maestro tiene que decirles. —Contesto Mystogan viendo hacia Makarov.

Los chicos inmediatamente enfocaron su atención el actual maestro del gremio.

—Les explicare la primera prueba del examen para asenso a clase-S, una a una se nombrara a las parejas en cuanto escuchen su nombre pasaran a través del portal que está a mi lado, dicho portal los llevara a Edolas, un lugar distinto a cada equipo. Una vez allí deberán buscar un objeto como este. —Comento el Makarov mientras señalaba un objeto con la forma del logo del gremio en su mano derecha.— Habrá seis de estos objetos esparcidos por la ciudad, cuatro estarán en manos de nuestros actuales magos de clase-S, los dos restantes estarán sin vigilancia. Tienen hasta medio día para llegar al centro de la ciudad con uno de estos objetos, ahí los estará esperando Mystogan. Si a las doce del día no están con Mystogan que fuera del examen automáticamente.

Los magos presentes se miraban unos a los otros, algunos estaban sorprendidos y otros simplemente observaban atentos.

—Bien vamos a empezar. Levy y Gajeel, pasen por favor.

Los dos magos pasaron a través del portal, muy a pesar de Jet y Droy quienes fueron dejados atrás nuevamente.

—Gray y Loke.

Los dos avanzaron hacia el portal desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Elfman y Evergreen.

Elfman camino hacia el portal hablando acerca de que los hombres se convertirían en clase-S. Evergreen lo miraba con un poco de molestia.

Freed y Bickslow.

Los dos del raijinshuu entraron casi sin perder tiempo al portal.

Juvia y Lissana.

La maga de agua caminaba lentamente observando el portal frente a ellas.

—Gray-Sama —Susurro ella antes de entrar.

—Cana y Lucy.

Las dos compañeras entraron al portal tomadas de la mano, desapareciendo igual que sus compañeros.

—Natsu y Happy.

—Aye. —Respondieron los dos corriendo hacia el portal.

Y finalmente Kazuki y Wendy.

—¿Wendy? —Cuestiono Kazuki sorprendido.— ¿Desde cuándo es que ella es mi compañera?

—Veras Kazuki-san, ayer después de que te fuiste Erza-san se acercó a mí y me pregunto si sabía a quién habías elegido como compañero. —Dijo Wendy a lado del chico.

—¿Y desde hace cuando estás ahí? —Continúo el peli-azul con el interrogatorio.

—Entonces le dije a Erza que me habías pedido ser tu compañera. —Finalizo Wendy con su explicación.

—Yo nunca te pedí eso. —Reprocho Kazuki en voz baja.

—Lo sé pero no podía dejar que fueras solo no hubieras tenido oportunidad. —Justifico Wendy

El chico miro a su compañera de pies a cabeza, la molestia que sentía en ese momento era más que evidente.

—Bueno aparentemente no tengo opción, Vamos Wendy. —dijo Kazuki finalmente caminando hacia donde estaba el portal.

Mientras en la tierra los miembros del gremio veían desaparecer a sus compañeros para el examen, algunos seguían sorprendidos por ver de nuevo a Mystogan. Pensaban que nunca más volverían a verlo así que aquello era una sorpresa.

* * *

En Edolas cierto chico peli-rosa se encontraba ya caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

—Natsu, ¿por dónde empezaremos a buscar? —Preguntaba Happy mientras volaba al lado del asesino de dragones.

—El maestro dijo que habría 6 insignias, y que 4 de ellas las tendrían los magos de clase-S del gremio. Entonces creo que lo más fácil sería buscar a uno de ellos y quitársela. —Comentaba Natsu despreocupado.

* * *

Por otro lado en la misma ciudad Levy y Gajeel ya se encontraban caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad, en cuanto llegaron a Edolas por mera coincidencia cayeron frente a una de las 6 insignias disponibles.

* * *

Elfman y Evergreen no corrieron con la misma suerte, a su llegada caminaron unos pocos minutos, cuando de pronto una voz familiar llamo su atención.

—Chicos, que sorpresa verlos por aquí.

—Gi... Gi... Gildarts. —dijeron los dos entre dientes.

—Supongo que vienen por esto. —Exclamo Gildarts mostrando la insignia que tenía en su mano.

—¡Como hombre que soy conseguiré la insignia! —Anunció Elfman mientras se lanzaba hacia el peli-rojo.

—Oye, Oye espera un momento. Si no te doy esto no sería una pelea justa. —dijo Gildarts mientras le entregaba a Elfman un frasco lleno con unas píldoras rojas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Elfman confundido.

—Estamos en Edolas en este mundo no puedes usar tu magia libremente, a menos que antes hayas tomado una de esas. Una vez que las tomen podrán usar su magia igual que siempre.

La pareja de magos tomo las píldoras, y nuevamente asumieron su posición de combate.

—Bien, entonces ataquen con todo lo que tengan. —dijo Gildarts manteniéndose en su posición actual.

—¡HOMBRE! —Exclamo Elfman lanzándose para atacar a su oponente.

* * *

Por otro lado Gray y Loke se encontraban con Mystogan entregándole la insignia, ellos al igual que Levy y Gajeel habían encontrado una de las dos insignias libres, por lo que ya estaban calificados para la siguiente prueba del examen.

—Bien entonces solo quedan las insignias custodiadas por los magos de clase-S, veamos si alguien más puede calificar entonces. —anuncio Mystogan.

—Bien solo queda esperar entonces. —dijo Gray despreocupado mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

—Por cierto Gray debes tener esto. —Al momento de decir estas palabras Mystogan entregaba un frasco lleno de X-Balls.— Las necesitaras para el resto del examen.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad Natsu y Happy se encontraban frente de Laxus.

—Laxus, esta vez te venceré yo solo. —Anuncio Natsu mientras golpeaba sus puños uno contra el otro.

—Eso lo veremos, pero antes te sugiero tomar esto. —dijo Laxus lanzando un frasco con X-Balls.

Natsu tomo el frasco que volaba por el aire.

—¿Y esto que es? —Pregunta el peli-rosa confundido.

—Natsu tú ya estuviste aquí por lo que me cuenta el viejo y ni aun así sabes que son. —Comento Laxus burlón.— Tómalas te dejaran usar tu magia normalmente.

Al oír esto el joven mago tomo una de las píldoras, recuperando la capacidad para poder utilizar su magia.

—Ahora si sabrás de lo que soy capaz Laxus. Happy demostrémosle lo que hemos mejorado en estos años.

—¡Aye, sir!

—Prepárate Natsu no planeo contenerme.

—Bien, ya estoy encendido.

Inmediatamente Natsu encendió sus dos puños y se lanzó hacia la posición de Laxus, lanzado una serie de golpes, el rubio se limitaba esquivar cada uno de los ataques dirigidos hacia el fácilmente.

—Vamos Natsu no me digas que esto es todo lo que has progresado.

—Apenas estamos empezando no has visto nada de lo que soy capaz.

—Bien demuéstramelo.

Natsu seguía lanzando golpes, pero estos eran esquivados o bloqueados con facilidad por Laxus.

—Vamos será que solo pudiste herir al maestro Hades por el poder que te di, esperaba mucho más de ti Natsu.

—**¡KARYU NO HOKOU! **—Exclamo Natsu mientras de su boca salía un torrente de llamas, golpeando a Laxus directamente.

Laxus respondió moviéndose rápidamente en su forma de trueno contraatacando el ataque de Natsu con una serie de puñetazos reforzados por electricidad.

El peli-rosa fue lanzado unos cuantos metros atrás, con unos cuantos rasguños.

* * *

En ese mismo momento en otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraban Lucy y Cana se encontraban en el suelo derrotadas, frente de ellas se encontraba Mirajane con su Satan Soul.

—Parece que necesitan más práctica chicas. —Susurro Mira amablemente.

* * *

—Erza nos volvemos a encontrar. —dijo Kazuki viendo a la peli-roja.

—Si no mal recuerdo la última vez no me pudiste dañar.

—Tal vez tengas razón pero esta vez no será lo mismo. —Contesto el peli-azul seriamente.

—Espero que tus palabras no este vacías. Pero antes de comenzar tú y Wendy deben tomar una de estas. —Dijo Erza lanzando el frasco con X-Balls.

—¿Y esto para qué es? —Cuestiono Kazuki atrapando el frasco.

—Kazuki-san, estamos en Edolas aquí nuestra magia no puede ser utilizada normalmente, pero podremos después de tomar una de esas.

—Ya veo. Entonces... —musito Kazuki mientras tomaba una de las píldoras, para posteriormente entregarle el frasco a Wendy.

—Entonces me parece que están listos, comencemos con esto. —Anuncio Erza preparando sus espadas.

—Kazuki-san, ten cuidado Erza es muy fuerte.

—Lo sé, Wendy quédate atrás no quiero que intervengas en esto.

—Pero yo...

—Wendy solo hazlo.

Tras decir estas palabras el joven peli-azul se lanzó corriendo hacia donde estaba Erza.

—Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.

* * *

Bueno gente hasta aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, subiere el próximo pronto.  
Bueno solo tengo que aclarar un movimiento.  
Hyoryu No Kouken: Puño de diamante del dragón de hielo.

Y dicho esto debo pedirles algo, necesitare 2 Oc's uno sera un amigo cercano de Kazuki y el otro sera un antagonista, aqui les dejo la ficha.

**Nombre:  
Sexo:  
****Edad:  
Apariencia:  
Personalidad:  
Historia: (que no sea familiar de ningún personaje existente por favor.)  
Magia:  
Atuendo:  
Armas: (Si usa)  
Cualidades:  
Debilidades:  
Interes romantico: (Puede ser cualquiera del gremio de Fairy Tail A exepcion de Wendy y Erza que ya no estan disponibles.)**

Esa seria la ficha su OC puede usar cualquier tipo de magia, si van a crear a un dragon slayer o un god slayer lo unico que les pido es que su elemento sea algo tangible, por ejemplo mi OC usa hielo eso es algo muy tangibe, o Natsu el usa fuego igual es tangible, he llegado a ver cosas como dragon slayer de musica, puede que sea algo muy original, pero diganme como es que alguien puede comer musica, los dragon slayer pueden comer su elemento especifico. Bueno elejire en base a su historia espero que me presten sus OC.  
Si estan interesados dejenlos como MP yo les contestare diciendoles si fue elegido o no.

Y para los que esperan la continuación de mi otro fic, subiré el capítulo hoy en la noche probablemente, seguro lo subo mañana.

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto nos volveremos a ver por aqui.


End file.
